Stumme Trommelwirbel
by Milo's Venus
Summary: Ihre Bekanntschaft hat sich auf sehen und übersehen beschränkt. Doch nun fällt er an einem Winternachmittag in ihr Leben ein. Mit einer Flasche Butterbier, einer Menge Spott und einem Trommelwirbel.  Hauptpersonen: Hermine und Zabini


Ich habe diesen Oneshot nicht freiwillig geschrieben. Er war ein Wichtelgeschenk, im vergangenen Jahr. Die Vorgaben: Hermine und Zabini, Romance, Winter. Was ich wollte: die beiden so IC wie möglich halten. Was herausgekommen ist: das hier.

/

Das Geräusch, das Hermine Granger am liebsten hörte, war ein Trommelwirbel. Das Besondere daran war, dass diese Trommelwirbel jedes Mal stumm waren. Doch immer, wenn sich so etwas wie riesige, unsichtbare Ohrenschützer an ihren Kopf legten, wurden ihre anderen Sinne geschärft. Vor allem konnte sie spüren, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss und ihre Fingerspitzen kribbelten, als würden gleich Funken herausblitzen. Und vor allem konnte sie sehen, dass die Welt vorher Schwarz-Weiß gezeichnet war und jetzt dicke Kleckse Farbe hinauftropften.

In diesem Moment, an einem klirrenden, nachmittäglichen Dezembertag, saß Hermine in der wohligen Wärme der _Drei Besen_ und dachte an ihren ersten Trommelwirbel. Die Zutaten: das vierte Schuljahr, ein Weihnachtsball und Viktor Krum. Zuckerguss-Hogwarts. Ein stiller Moment draußen vor den Schlossmauern. Damals dröhnte ihr der stumme Trommelwirbel zum ersten Mal in den Ohren, als Viktor sich zu ihr hinabbeugte, kurz zögerte – das Dröhnen schwoll an – und sie küsste.

Hermine schlug eine Seite des _Tagespropheten_, der vor ihr auf dem blank geputzten Tisch lag, um, und das Wort „Klischee" sprang ihr ins Auge. Sie musste lächeln.

„Granger, bist du das?"

Die Stimme ließ Hermine zusammenzucken und sie blickte auf.

„Zabini?" Eigentlich sollte es keine Frage werden, sondern eine Feststellung, denn es gab keinen Zweifel, dass es Zabini war, obwohl sie sich seit dem sechsten Schuljahr nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Und darauf hatte sich ihre Bekanntschaft beschränkt: sich sehen und übersehen.

Zu ihrem gewaltigen Erstaunen zog Zabini den Stuhl ihr gegenüber zurück, ließ sich darauf fallen und fragte nachträglich: „Es macht dir doch nichts aus?"

„Also eigentlich –"

„Schön."

Was wollte er? Wenn Draco Malfoy in die Bar gekommen wäre, hätte er sich höhnisch angeschaut. Wenn Pansy Parkinson in die _Drei Besen_ stolziert wäre, hätte sie Hermine über die Speisekarte hinweg geringschätzig angestarrt und mit ihrer Begleitung – sicherlich weiblich – abfällig getuschelt. Und wenn Blaise Zabini hereinmarschiert wäre, hätte er sie arrogant übersehen.

Doch dem war anscheinend nicht so.

„Na, Granger, was machst du hier in der Bar?", fragte er.

„In der Bar sein", antwortete Hermine knapp.

„Und was macht das Leben?"

„Vergehen."

„Ah ja. Wo arbeitest du?"

„Im Ministerium, Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe." Sie setzte sich gerader hin. „Was willst du hier?"

„In der Bar sein?"

Hermine schnaubte. „Nein, was willst du von _mir_? Was soll das?"

„Darf ein alter Klassenkamerad nicht ein Butterbier mit dir trinken?", fragte Zabini leutselig. „Bedienung!" Er schnippte Madam Rosmerta zu. „Ein Butterbier, bitte." Er beugte sich näher zu Hermine. „Oder vielleicht sind mir und meinem lieben Freund Draco Malfoy auch einfach die Gesprächsthemen ausgegangen."

„Witzig."

„Nicht wahr?"

„Und was machst du, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Oh, ein bisschen dies, ein bisschen jenes. Arbeiten. Das Leben genießen. Sex, drugs and Rock'n'Roll." Er grinste. „Mit Models ausgehen. Ja, wirklich", bekräftigte er, als Hermine ungläubig die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Ich habe die Muggelwelt für mich entdeckt, einschließlich ihrer hübschen Mädchen. Sie sind doch weniger Abschaum als ich dachte, diese Muggel."

Hermines Augen verengten sich. „Schön."

Madam Rosmerta brachte das Butterbier und Zabini prostete ihr zu.

„Und was machst du, wenn du nicht gerade im Ministerium oder in den _Drei Besen_ herumhängst, Granger?"

Hermine zögerte, aber warum sollte er nicht von dem Grundgerüst ihres Lebens erfahren? Und sie hatte schon immer alle Fragen beantworten müssen, egal ob sie die Antwort kannte oder nicht. Meistens kannte sie sie, so wie jetzt. „Ich ziehe gerade mit Ron – Ron Weasley – zusammen. Muggel-London. Drei Zimmer. Da haben wir beide nicht weit zur Arbeit."

Unwillkürlich musste Hermine an ihren zweiten Kuss denken, wo es keinen Trommelwirbel gegeben hatte, wie ihr erst im Nachhinein aufgefallen war, doch das nahm dem Kuss nichts von einem Kuss, sondern war einfach nur anders. Kein Zögern, kein Verharren, kein Platz für einen Trommelwirbel. Nur sie, die Ron fast umrannte, die Basiliskenzähne zu Boden scheppern ließ und ihn küsste, während Harry verdattert danebenstand.

Lächelnd fuhr sie mit dem Zeigefinger über den seitlichen Rand des _Tagespropheten_.

Der Trommelwirbel war erst mit einer Verspätung von einer Woche eingetroffen. So lange hatten sie gebraucht, bis sie die Schlacht von Hogwarts abzuschütteln begannen, die Trauer um die Toten sie nicht mehr lähmte und der Alltag sich wieder in ihre Leben schlich.

Die Zutaten diesmal: ein schwerer Sommertag, Ginnys Zimmer im Zwielicht und Ron, der auf dem Bett (der einzigen bequemem Sitzmöglichkeit) neben ihr saß, ein wenig verlegen, weil sie zum ersten Mal seit dem Kampf allein waren, aber auch kühn genug, um sie erst anzulächeln, ihr dann eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zu streichen und sie zu küssen. Mit einem Trommelwirbel davor, oh ja.

Zabini klopfte amüsiert mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Du und das Wiesel! Ich glaub's ja nicht. Hättest vielleicht nicht den Erstbesten nehmen sollen, Granger. Mit was verdient er denn seine Kürbispasteten?"

„Er hilft bei _Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen_."

Hermine spürte, dass sie sich auf dünnem Eis bewegten. Doch anscheinend wusste Zabini nicht, dass Fred tot war, dass Ron versuchte, das Loch, das er hinterlassen hatte, zu stopfen. Oder er überging es einfach.

Aber Zabini war auch nie ein Todesser gewesen oder hatte damit geliebäugelt, was er auch sonst für Fehler hatte. Der beste Beweis dafür war, dass Slughorn ihn für seinen Elite-Club auserwählt hatte. Denn Slughorn sah in Todessern keinen persönlichen Nutzen.

„Und der große Held?", fragte Zabini.

„Das weißt du doch sicherlich." Hermine rümpfte die Nase. „Harry ist Jung-Auror. Er hat gerade geheiratet. Ginny, Rons Schwester."

„Eine überglückliche große Familie also." Der Spott gelang ihm nicht ganz. „Nun, Granger, ich würde unser Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Gespräch gerne fortsetzen, aber ich muss los." Er war ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch und erhob sich.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, seufzte und trank schnell den letzten Schluck ihres Tees. „Ich auch." Draußen verfärbte sich der Winterhimmel bereits rosa. Es war Zeit, wieder in ihr Leben zurückzukehren.

Zabini neigte spöttisch den Kopf, ließ ihr den Vortritt, und die Salontür der _Drei Besen_ schwang quietschend auf und wieder zu.

Draußen war die Luft unglaublich klar und unglaublich kalt. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien und auf den Dächern glitzerte Puderzucker-Schnee.

Zabini grinste und deutete nach oben. Ein Mistelzweig.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Wie klischee–"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er zog sie an sich und küsste sie.

Nicht auf den Mund, das wäre zu verwegen gewesen. Seine Lippen streiften nur ihre Wange, leichter als eine Feder, weniger als eine Berührung. Es war kein richtiger Kuss und doch so viel mehr als nichts.

Dann war es auch schon vorbei, Zabini schob sie hinaus in die Winterwelt, verabschiedete sich mit einem Stupser an seine imaginäre Hutkrempe und einem Glitzern in den Augen, und weg war er.

Hermine blieb allein zurück, mitten auf der Straße, die Finger an der Wange und etwas puderzuckriger Schnee im Haar.

Was sie verharren ließ, war nicht die Tatsache, dass Zabini sie geküsst hatte oder dass sie ihn nicht weggestoßen hatte, sondern dass da etwas gewesen war. Ein Trommelwirbel. In lautloser Stille, die sich auf ihre Ohren gelegt hatte, wie unter Wasser. Es hatte zwar keinen richtigen Kuss gegeben, aber einen Trommelwirbel. Bisher hatte es nur einen Kuss ohne Trommelwirbel gegeben, eben umgekehrt. Sie, Ron, die Schlacht in Hogwarts, die Basiliskenzähne. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass es auch so ging.

Hermines Finger tasteten sich von ihrer Wange zum Haar, wo eine Schneeflocke unter ihrer Hand schmolz. Sie schüttelte den Schnee aus ihren Haaren, als ihr ein Gedanke kam.

Ein Kuss ohne Trommelwirbel, ein Nichtkuss mit Trommelwirbel. Irgendwie war ihr Leben, waren ihre Küsse jetzt ausgeglichen, symmetrisch, wieder im Lot. Hermine musste lächeln und disapparierte.


End file.
